militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Asif Nawaz
| death_date = | placeofburial = | birth_place =Chakri village, Jhelum District, British Punjab State, British Indian Empire | death_place =Rawalpindi, Punjab Province | nickname =General Asif | birth_name =Asif Nawaz Janjua | allegiance = | branch = | serviceyears =1957–1993 | rank = General | servicenumber =(PA – 5336) | unit =V Punjab Regiment | commands = | battles = | awards = }} General Asif Nawaz Janjua, NI(M), HI(M), SBt (Bar), afwc, psc (3 January 1937 – 8 January 1993), was a senior four-star general and the 10th Chief of Army Staff of the Pakistan Army from August 16, 1991 till January 8, 1993. His tenure was cut short by his death after suffering a heart attack."Gen. Asif Nawaz of Pakistan, 56, A Champion of Democracy, Dies" The New York Times, 9 January 1993 His career highlights featured successful pacification operation in Sindh when the province wilted under the most violent period in its history. He also stayed as Corps Commander Karachi and Chief of General Staff before becoming the COAS.Ahmed Rashid. "Obituary: General Asif Nawaz " The Independent, 11 January 1993 Early life Asif Nawaz was born in the village of Chakri of Jhelum District into Janjua family. He was educated at St Mary's, a mission school in Rawalpindi, about which he later said that two Irish teachers, Fr Burns and Miss May Flanagan, had most influence in teaching him the values for his future career. He was the third generation of his family to join the Punjab Regiment (5th Battalion, also known as Sherdils) and as an outstanding cadet went on a scholarship to Military Academy Sandhurst. Military career He was commissioned in the Punjab Regiment on 31 March 1957 in the 15th PMA Long Course and received his initial training from Royal Military Academy Sandhurst. He was one of the last Sandhurst-trained soldier (Pakistan Military Academy was started later on) and known as a soldier's soldier with no political ambition. He spent most of his career in the field, holding command positions during the 1965 and 1971 wars with India. From 1982 to 1985 he commanded a division in Peshawar and then headed the Pakistan Military Academy, Kakul until 1988. From April 1988 to March 1991 he was Corps Commander, Karachi, in charge of three army divisions. In April 1991 he became Chief of General Staff and was appointed Chief of Army Staff in August 1991 with a tenure of three years. He took over the command from the retiring General Mirza Aslam Beg at a time when Pakistan's relations with the United States were at an all-time low because of Washington's suspicions about Islamabad's nuclear weapons program. Chief of Army Staff At the completion of three-year term of General Mirza Aslam Beg, four generals were in the race to replace him: Lt Gen Shamim Alam Khan, commander XXXI Corps, Bahawalpur; Lt Gen Asif Nawaz, chief of general staff (CGS); Lt Gen Zulfiqar Akhtar Naz commander I Corps, Mangla ; and Lt Gen Hamid Gul, commander II Corps, Multan.Asian recorder. Published by K. K. Thomas at Recorder Press, 1991 The senior two were promoted as four-star generals, with Shamim Alam Khan being named as Chairman Joint Chiefs of Staff Committee and Lt Gen Asif Nawaz, who also came recommended by Gen Rahimuddin Khan,Nawaz, Crossed Swords, (2007) was appointed the Chief of Army Staff to replace Mirza Aslam Beg on 11 June 1991 by President Ghulam Ishaq Khan."New and improved" The Economist, June 1991 Shortly after being named to the post, General Nawaz said the army had no role in politics other than to defend the civilian government and the country. The army's image had been tarnished and its officers corrupted in Pakistan's 25 years of martial law, he said. Nawaz, whose views tended to be pro-Western, spent much of his brief tenure as COAS trying to improve ties between Pakistan and the United States, the two formerly staunch allies. As a strong believer in liberal values, he was trying to improve the military's relations with India and take Pakistan out of the dead-end legacy of Islamic fundamentalist rhetoric left by his two predecessors, General Zia ul-Haq and General Aslam Beg. During Nawaz's tenure, the army took on the surprising role of becoming a protector of a free press and liberal values of criticism. Sindh operations It was in Karachi and Sindh where Asif Nawaz came to political prominence as the province wilted under the most violent period in its history. Ethnic battles between Sindhis and Muhajirs claimed thousands of lives, and General Nawaz's troops were frequently called upon to impose curfews and break the civil strife. In a celebrated incident he was instrumental in organising a handover of 'prisoners of war' between ethnic extremist groups. His experience in Sindh stood him in good stead when the government asked the army to take over law and order in Sindh last year for a six-month period. One of his Achievement's as a Chief of Pakistan Army is an anti-dacoit operation in sindh, where he deployed his best officers and direct orders were given to them to eliminate those dacoits from dadu district. Indus Rangers were in charge of those series of operations which resulted in a massive decline in the uncertainty of that area. Major Shamim Ahmed was assigned as a Wing Commander and Force Commander later who was in a direct contact with him. Later that officer was awarded a Tamgha-e-Basalat for his bravery during those series of operations. Major Shamim Ahmed also headed the operation against kidnapped Japanese engineers in kashmore in late 80's and Early 90's. His tenure as Chief of Army Staff was ended abruptly by his death on 8 January 1993, apparently from a heart attack. He suffered the heart attack while he was jogging near his home in Rawalpindi. He is widely remembered as having died under mysterious circumstances.His widow demanded the investigation and to registering it as a murder case.former DG ISI Gen Asad Durrani supported the investigations in this case. He was replaced by General Abdul Waheed Kakar as the next Army Chief. Legacy Benazir Bhutto, former Prime Minister, then described Nawaz as "a true professional soldier," and further stated that "he did what he said he would do – he kept the army out of politics." Unlike many of his predecessors, Nawaz was incorruptible and often talked of how he would relax when he retired, unlike other generals who plunged into politics. Then Bangladeshi prime minister Begum Khaleda Zia also expressed condolence to General Asif Nawaz's death. (Ref) References External links * Official profile at Pakistan Army website |- Category:1937 births Category:1993 deaths Category:People from Jhelum Category:Pakistani generals Category:Chiefs of Army Staff, Pakistan